In a portable apparatus, a radio frequency switch circuit to switch an antenna into an antenna for transmission or an antenna for reception has been used.
In the related art, a semiconductor switch circuit having an insulated gate field effect transistor (MOS transistor) has been used as the radio frequency switch circuit.
The semiconductor switch circuit is effectively provided in a silicon on insulator (SOI) substrate in which a semiconductor layer is provided on a semiconductor substrate with an insulating film interposed therebetween.
The semiconductor substrate having high resistance enables a parasitic capacity of a radio frequency circuit and the semiconductor substrate to decrease, so that an operation speed of the semiconductor switch circuit increases.
However, in the semiconductor switch circuit provided on the SOI substrate, harmonic distortion occurs due to a radio frequency signal.